My Angel
by destielforever777
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally reveal their love for one another, but can an angel and a human be together? Takes place immediately after Season 9 Episode23. Destiel, Dean/Castiel. Warnings: Slash, Adult Content, Language, Same-Sex Pairing, Some Spoilers.
1. My Angel

Title: My Angel

Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel

Warnings: Spoilers, Slash, Same-Sex Pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters this is simply a tribute

Summary: Can Castiel save Dean from his new demon form?

"Open your eyes, Dean." Crowley said, as he looked with evil intent over Dean Winchester lying on the bed.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Crowley reveled at the pitch blackness in Dean's eyes as he laughed an evil laugh. Dean abruptly sat up in the bed. "What happened? Crowley? What are you doing here?" Dean asked, panic stricken. He suddenly remembered everything that happened. Metatron stabbing him. Sam helping him back to the bunker. "Jesus, Crowley, what did you do?" He asked sternly

Crowley stood before Dean and made a magician-like move with his hands "Ta-da!" He said, as he disappeared into thin air.

Dean quickly got up from the bed and ran to a mirror on the wall. He got the shock of his life when he saw his reflection staring back at him. His demon eyes looked like two pools of black, liquid tar. "No..What did you do to me?" He cried, as he reached up and touched his reflection in the mirror. "It's okay, I can fix this..I can fix this." He said, pacing the floor trying to calm himself down; his breathing rapid. He stopped for a minute and walked to his bedside. Dean kneeled by the side of the bed like a child saying their prayers at night. He placed his elbows on the mattress, clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Cas, you got your ears on? Please, Cas I need you." He bowed his head down. Tears started to stream down his face. "Cas, if you ever cared about me, hear me now. I pray to you. Come on, Cas," He said, as he opened his eyes and lifted his head up to the ceiling. "You're the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. Don't you remember? Have you forgotten about me?" He bowed his head back down one last time and pressed his forehead into his clasped hands, "You're the one who gripped me tight." He whispered, as he started to sob. Suddenly a celestial light enfolded his entire body. He unexpectedly felt a hand gently touch his cheek.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looked up to see Castiel. His face was more handsome and angelic than he'd ever remembered. Dean quickly grabbed onto the bottom of Castiel's trench coat. He breathed in Cas' scent. Dean had always thought Cas had a wonderful smell, like a sea breeze after a storm. It had become familiar to him over the years.

"Cas..I'm so afraid. I don't know what Crowley did to me but you gotta help me…please..help me." Dean pleaded on his knees as tears ran down his cheeks from his pitch black, demon eyes.

"Dean, this has to be quick" Castiel said as he placed his palm on Dean's forehead. Dean thrust back his head and opened his mouth. Suddenly the dark, demon smoke came bursting out of Dean's open mouth. "Be calm Dean, don't fight it, just let it happen" Castiel said peacefully as he continued pushing his palm tightly into Dean's skin. The terrifying sound of a thousand jackals screaming filled the entire room as the smoke lifted quickly then dissipated into nothingness. Dean's body suddenly slumped to the floor, broken and bleeding. Castiel quickly picked up Dean's body and laid him on the bed. He ripped open Dean's shirt revealing his bare abdomen. His wounds had returned. The injury was still fresh. Bright red blood was pouring out. He placed a hand over Dean's stab wound and the blood was instantly gone. The wound miraculously healed. Dean suddenly sat up in the bed gasping desperately for air.

"Shhhh, it's alright now, Dean. You're going to be alright. I knew Metatron was lying. I knew you weren't dead." Castiel said as he took Dean into his arms. Dean hugged Castiel back tightly until he pulled away enough to look deeply into the angel's beautiful blue eyes.

"Cas, you heard me." He said calmly.

"I heard every word you said, Dean."

Dean looked down at his bare chest. He ran his hand over the healed area. "And Metatron told you I was dead? Cas, How'd you get your mojo back?" He asked, with wonderment.

"Dean, I talked to God."

Dean looked back up at Cas and into his intense blue eyes again, "God?"

"Dean I defeated Metatron. I was accepted back into heaven. Not only was I forgiven but as a reward designed for my efforts God gave me back my grace, all my powers and more." He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean, he gave me the power of the warring angels. The only thing that could cast the demon out of you." Castiel revealed

"But...why?"

"Because you're the last piece of the puzzle. I can't explain how or why, all I know is that I was initially sent by God to save you, to protect you. And through these years that I've gotten to know you I've fallen in love with you. You may not know this but I've watched over you every night since the first time I laid a hand on you in hell."

Dean looked into Cas' blue eyes. He wanted to believe it but as usual he felt as though he didn't deserve the angel's love.

"Cas, I'm just a man. How can you love me?"

"Dean, I love _all_ humans. But you're the only one I've ever fallen for. The only one I've ever befriended when I didn't have to. I've always loved you. Dean, you were my weakness. I'm not supposed to get too close to humans. I was getting too close to you but god forgave me for that. He forgave me for everything._"_

"I always thought that when you first touched me in hell you were lost?"

"No, Dean, I was found." Cas said as he reached out and gently brushed his fingertips over Dean's cheek.

Dean moved closer and took Castiel's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "So that explains it. All these feelings I've had for you all along.. It's because you're my angel, my _true_ angel. Cas…_I love you_." Dean said for the first time, as he pulled Castiel's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently. "My protector, my mentor. Cas, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. Since the first time you said that I didn't think I deserved to be saved. I knew deep down you were right about me but I didn't want to believe it. I've never felt worthy of anything. Of anything _good_. Until you showed me how wrong I was. Until you saved me."

As Castiel listened to Dean's revelation, he looked upon Dean without sadness but_ joy_. His love for Dean was never unrequited. He felt his vessel's human heart swell as he rejoiced in this new realization. He was complete.

Dean placed both his hands on the side of Castiel's face. "Cas, I need you. Kiss me." He said with tears in his eyes.

Castiel's eyes opened wide. He suddenly reached up and grabbed Dean's wrists, stopping him. "Dean there's something you need to know." He said with enormous pain in his heart.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, stunned

Castiel slowly pushed back Dean's hands from his face. "Dean, I love you so much but...I can't be with you. I'm a celestial being...you're a man."

"Cas, no. We can figure something out. We can make it work somehow." Dean cried. His eyes filled with tears that slowly started to stream down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I tried not to love you." Cas said as he slowly stood up from the bed

"Cas?" Dean tried to stand and reach out to Cas but his body suddenly felt frozen.

"I have to leave you now, Dean. But I want you to know that you will never be alone. As long as I'm here. I can't explain it to you now because I don't know all the details but the one thing I do know is that…it's all part of God's plan. Goodbye Dean." Cas said, as he swiftly disappeared.

Dean's body suddenly unfroze as he quickly stood up from the bed to reach out to Cas but it was too late. Dean stood alone in silence for a moment. He quickly pulled up his sleeve and looked down at his arm. The mark of Cain was gone.

Dean abruptly spun around when he heard footsteps running towards the room. He looked through his tear-filled eyes to see Sammy standing in the doorway breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. "What happened? I summoned Crowley. Was he here? Did he save you?" Sammy asked frantically out of breath.

Dean looked sincerely at his brother from across the room. "No…._Cas_ saved me." He said as he pulled his shoulders back and stood up taller than before, "_He's my angel."_


	2. My Heart Is Breaking

A week went by and life went on as usual with the Winchester brothers. Sammy had found them a new case to work on and he seemed to be obsessed with it. But despite Sam's efforts, Dean couldn't concentrate on work. Dean thought about Cas every day. Cas was the first thing Dean thought of when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he would think about when he would go to sleep at night. Sometimes it felt like he ached for Cas. Sometimes he thought he saw Cas just like after he had returned from purgatory. After a week of restless nights Dean fled the bunker and checked into a motel room to be alone. And then one night while lying in his hotel bed trying to sleep Dean prayed.

"Cas, are you there? It's me, your old pal, Dean." Wearing only his boxer shorts, Dean pulled the covers back and looked down at his bare feet in the dimly lit room. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept repeatedly going over everything Castiel had said to him about how they couldn't be together. "Cas, are you there? Can you hear me? Please come back to me, I need you, Cas." He finally said out loud as he felt a perfect teardrop slide down his cheek. And then like a flash he was there.

"Hello Dean." Cas said in a monotone voice as he appeared standing at the side of the motel room's bed. He was wearing his usual trench coat, white shirt and blue tie. He missed Dean so and it showed on his face.

"Cas!" Dean said as he got up on his knees and reached out to Castiel.

Castiel sat on the bedside and hugged Dean tightly. He pulled away for a moment and looked into Dean's eyes. There were tears in them

"Dean, do you _really_ love me?" Castiel asked.

"Of course I love you, Cas. I've loved you ever since I first saw you, just like I told you," Dean thought for a moment before continuing. "Or maybe in some strange way I've loved you even _before_ I saw you." He said as he reached out and gripped Cas' hand tightly.

Cas laced his fingers with Dean's.

"So is it my vessel that you love or is it me?" Cas asked sincerely.

"It's you, Cas, _it's all of you_. It's your vessel, it's everything about you. I've always felt like there was something there…something more between us. More than friendship. I just never wanted to admit it. Cas… I love you. I have all these feelings. Strong feelings. Confusing feelings. At first I thought it was just because you saved me from hell but…now I know it's more than that. Remember when I didn't feel Famine's hunger? It was because the only thing I hungered for is you. And you were with me the whole time. I saw visions of you after we were in purgatory. That wasn't just because you were in between worlds. It was because I need you, Cas. And I love you because…you saved me. In every way, you saved me."

"Dean you cant just take off and abandon your brother like that." Castiel said with concern in his voice.

"Why can't I? I've got nothing to live for anymore."

"Dean don't be like that. I'm here with you. You know I'll always be watching over you."

"You're here but we can never be together. Just like you said. You're an angel. I'm just a man." Dean said with immeasurable sadness in his voice.

"Dean, Sammy needs you."

"And I need_ you_." Dean shouted

Cas looked at Dean with pain in his eyes. The man he used to know was broken.

Dean started to cry, "Cas…I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave the bunker or Sammy, but I couldn't help it. I had to get away. Everything in that bunker just reminded me of you."

Cas looked down at the floor.

"Would you look at me?" Dean said angrily

Cas looked at the empty bottle of liquor on the nightstand next to the bed. "I see you, Dean, you're a wreck."

"Cas…my heart is breaking." Dean sobbed. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingertips over Castiel's cheek.

"You really do love me don't you, Dean?" Castiel finally asked.

"More than anything." Dean said as he continued stroking the side of Cas' face.

Castiel looked at Dean calmly. He had heard enough proof. He knew it was time for them.

"Dean, I can't be with you…so I'm going to show you my true form…. I'm going to share my essence with you." Castiel said.

"I thought you said humans couldn't look upon Angels."

"It's alright Dean, I'll protect your eyes this time." Castiel said as he gently placed a finger on Dean's forehead. Dean's eyes suddenly filled with a glowing, pure white. A sound filled the room like someone playing a glass harp. Dean looked as if he were in a trance. Castiel then took Dean's hands in his and stretched their arms out in unison. "Keep looking at me Dean, don't stop, okay?"

"Should I be afraid?"

"No Dean, you have nothing to fear from me. You _never_ have anything to fear from me, remember that."

"Are you really the size of the Chrysler building?"

"And then some."

"I don't think I could take that." Dean said in jest as both men laughed.

"_Trust in me, Dean_." Cas finally said.

As Dean looked at his angel, the form of Castiel's vessel slowly melted away and was replaced with a mystical vision. A vision of what Castiel truly looked like.

He was enormous. Swirls of light danced around his form. He had four wings, Two wings covered his face . Words couldn't describe the exquisiteness Dean saw.

"Cas, you're so beautiful." He said as his heart filled to overflowing with emotion at the sight of this being, this creature who he now felt a part of. Dean felt his body merging with Castiel's. He felt enormous pleasure at the sensation of the two men melting together in spirit. A feeling of weightlessness came over him.

"Cas." Dean said as he felt a powerful orgasm approaching in his body. "Cas, what is this?" He said with wonderment.

"It's my essence, Dean. Just enjoy it." Castiel said calmly.

'Oh my god." Dean cried out. Unable to think clearly, the pleasure was almost unbearable. His head flew back and he was engulfed in Castiel's celestial lightness. Dean shifted his hips upward and then it happened. An explosion of everything Dean had ever dreamed it would be like to be with his angel. His closest friend. The only being he had ever truly loved. He felt as if his soul moved backwards and forwards through time and his body stiffened and then his orgasm subsided. The vision of Cas' true form slowly disappeared and was replaced by its vessel. He looked into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes. He smelled that familiar smell of a sea breeze after a storm. "Cas, that was incredible." He exclaimed.

"I hoped you'd like that Dean." Castiel said in a monotone voice.

"Damn, Cas, you're damn right I liked it. You could do that all along?"

"Of course."

"What took you so long?"

"I was playing hard to get." Cas said in a way that let Dean know he was trying to call upon the humor of humans.

"Oh Cas." Dean said as he reached out and hugged his angel.

Castiel placed his hand over the red handprint on Dean's shoulder. It had been several years since he made that mark but it still felt like yesterday to Dean. Dean placed his hand over Cas' and squeezed it tight. "Cas, can you stay with me for a little bit?"

"I'll watch over you, Dean."

"No Cas, I mean….stay with me." He pulled the covers on his bed back further and motioned to the empty space beside him.

Castiel looked at Dean with intense eyes. "Of course I'll stay with you, Dean." He said straightforwardly as he laid down on the bed beside Dean. Dean rolled onto his side. He took Castiel's arm and pulled it over him so the two men were spooning. "This feels nice, Dean." Castiel said.

Dean could feel Cas' breath on the back of his neck. "Yes is does." Dean said. As he softly fell asleep in the arms of his angel Dean realized that this is what he had always wished for his whole life.


	3. Let's Go Catch Some Vampires

The next morning when Dean woke up Cas was gone. Maybe on some angel mission, Dean thought to himself. He returned to the bunker just as Cas wanted him to. Sammy asked what happened to him but Dean was reluctant to talk about it. He had closed down. Weeks passed and Sammy had found new cases for the brothers to work on. All Dean could think about most of the time was that night he spent with Cas. He would treasure it forever, even if he never saw Cas again. Ever since Cas got his mojo back and was rewarded for his work Dean had only seen him twice. He wished he could see Cas every day, go hunting together with Sam like the old days. At night Dean would wake and sit up in his bed remembering the immense pleasure he had felt when Cas showed himself to him. On the fourth week that he hadn't heard from Cas, Dean woke in the middle of the night to get himself a glass of warm milk. He opened the fridge in the darkness and squinted his eyes at the refrigerator light blinding him. He pulled a gallon of milk out, poured a glassful and put it in the microwave. "Oh Cas, I miss you so much." He said out loud as he closed the microwave door.

"Hello Dean" He suddenly heard from behind him. He turned around abruptly. "Dammit Cas, you scared the crap out of me." He said angrily

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas said in his usual monotone voice.

"Dammit Cas I don't care, come here." He said as he reached out and pulled Cas towards him for a hug. He gave Cas one of the biggest bear hugs until he was squishing him. Cas just returned the hug.

"Dean, this feels nice." Cas said and the two men stood there enjoying the feeling of one another for a few more moments before breaking apart.

"Cas I gotta ask you, why have you been staying away from me for so long? Are you avoiding me?"

"No Dean, I would never do that," Cas said as he reached up and brushed his fingers against Dean's cheek. "Ever since the defeat of Metatron I've just been really busy in heaven. God has had several missions for me."

Dean got a sad look on his face. "It's just that.. I miss you Cas. I need you here... with me.. and Sam." He added.

"Dean I've watched over you every night. I always check on you."

A teardrop rolled down Dean's cheek. Cas reached up and brushed it away. "Dean I'm so sorry. It was never my intent to cause you any pain." He said with sadness.

"Yeah, well, you have a funny way of showing it."

Dean, believe me, if I thought you needed me for any of your cases I'd have been here."

"Screw the damn cases," Dean said angrily, "I need you here." He said as he pointed his finger down at the floor.

"Oh Dean, you are in pain aren't you?" Cas asked finally realizing the truth.

"Damn right I'm in pain. You can't just show up here and, show me your true self and then just take off.." He looked at Castiel sternly, "And you can't just show up here and make me fall in love with you and leave"

"Oh Dean, is that what you think I did?"

"What do you expect me to think?"

"Dean, no, I would never leave you. I meant it when I said I would always be with you." Castiel said as he moved in closer. He placed both hands on the side of Dean's face. "I'll probably get in trouble for this but.." He suddenly leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. Gently at first and then harder as Dean returned his affections. Dean felt his heart racing like never before. Not like with any of the women, or one night stands, or Asian porn he'd tossed off to. No, this was real. This was pure. And he felt he would do anything for Cas. He loved Cas. It was as if he had lived his whole life for this moment. "Oh Cas." He said as he breathed in and kissed him again, hard. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't leave you, Dean." Cas said between kisses. "I would never leave you"

"Cas show me yourself again." Dean asked

"I can't Dean. I shouldn't have done it the first time."

Dean sighed and hung his head down, crushed.

Cas' heart broke, he didn't want to leave his human with nothing

"Dean, I'll share my vessel with you."

"You'll do that for me?"

"Of course I will. I was going to do it with that prostitute the night in the brothel because I didn't want to disappoint you. Well, that was before it ended badly."

Dean grave Cas the biggest smile ever

"I'll never forget that night, Cas. You made me laugh for the first time in weeks. You always make me happy." Dean's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a look of sadness. "That was before I realized..that I love you. I've always loved you, Cas, and I guess in my own strange way I was in denial about it. Until you saved me, for the second time."

Cas leaned in and put his mouth close to Dean's ear, "Dean, I wanted you to love me, because...I was falling in love with you also. " He whispered softly,

Dean could feel Cas' breath on his skin and he became more aroused than ever before. He reached down and grabbed Cas' hand and placed it on his erection. He was wearing boxer shorts but Cas could feel Dean's member through the thin fabric. Dean took Cas by the hand and led him back to his bedroom. Cas began to remove his trench coat and all the rest of his clothes.

"No, let me." Dean said as he began to remove Cas' blue tie. The two men finally stood naked facing each other in the dimly lit room. Their penises touched slightly at the tip. This was the first time the two had seen each other unclothed.

"Dean you have the body of a man" Cas said awkwardly.

Dean laughed. "Of course I have the body of a man, I am human. And so do you." He said as he reached out and grabbed Cas' penis and led him to the bed.

The next morning Dean awoke to his surprise still wrapped in Cas' arms. Cas was spooning him. He hadn't disappeared. "Cas..you didn't leave me," He said as he rolled over to face his angel. Castiel's eyes were wide open looking at Dean. No sign of sleepiness in them. "Of course I didn't leave you, Dean. I watched over you all night."

Dean leaned over and gave Cas a peck on the cheek. "So what did you think of human sex as an angel?"

"It was pleasurable." Cas said in his usual monotone.

Dean laughed, "Pleasurable? Well, I think that was the best sex I've ever had in my life." He exclaimed.

Cas smiled, "Well that too." He said as he gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Sammy. "Dean, that case on the vampires in Connecticut. We have to go today." He said as he opened the door and saw Cas and Dean in bed together. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." He said embarrassed as he turned to leave.

"It's okay, Sam" Dean said. Sam stopped and looked at his brother and his friend. "Well, like I was saying, we need to go to Connecticut today stat." Cas looked at Dean. "I'll go with you."

"You sure?" Dean asked almost surprised

"Sure...I'm a hunter in training, remember?" Cas smiled.

"Damn you, Cas that smile is infectious." Dean said as he started tickling Cas' ribs.

"Stop, stop." Cas cried out laughing.

Sam just smiled as he looked at the two. "Congratulations, you guys, it's good to see you together again." He said as he left Dean's room.

"I think he approves." Dean said to Cas and smiled.

"I think so too."

"Come on, let's go catch some vampires." Dean said as he leaned over and gave his angel one last kiss.


	4. ADOR

Dean got up from the bed and walked to his dresser wearing only his boxer shorts. He opened the top drawer, took out a light blue t-shirt with a teddy bear graphic emblazoned on the front. He pulled it over his head as Castiel watched him from the bed. Dean turned around and Castiel read the words on the front of the shirt aloud, "'I wuv hugz,' I always liked that shirt, Dean." Castiel said in his monotone as he got up from the bed and walked towards Dean.

"It was you that I always wanted to hug, Cas." Dean said as he put his arms around Cas and hugged him tightly. "I just can't believe my wish finally came true."

"I told you, Dean, good things _do_ happen."

"You were right," Dean said as he grabbed cas by the waist and pulled him closer. "I'm surprised you're not mad at me. I kicked you out of the bunker. I should have hooked you up with a hunter or something instead of leaving you all alone. I was so stupid."

"Dean, it's okay. I understand what you were doing for Sammy. Besides, I learned a lot on my own. I learned how to be a human. If it wasn't for you that never would have happened. I still can't believe you forgave me."

"For what?"

"For trying to be god. For not keeping my word about Sammy that time."

"Cas, I forgave you for that a long time ago. It's already forgotten. Besides, Sammy's fine now and that was because of you. I could never stay mad at you, Cas."

"But I've done so much to hurt you."

"Cas, you've saved my ass a million times. And Sammy's also. Shit, Cas, it's because of you that I'm here now and not rotting in hell somewhere."

"That's true," Cas said as he placed his hand over the handprint on Dean's shoulder.

"Cas to be honest, what I felt in hell was nothing compared to the pain of wanting you. Everyday I wanted to tell you how I really felt but…I was too afraid. I was afraid of losing you."

"Dean, you could never lose me."

"Cas all that stuff that's happened between us, everything we've been through has only brought us closer together. It's made me closer to you." He looked deeply into Cas' blue eyes. "_It's made me love you_."

"Oh, Dean, I love you so much." Cas said as he kissed Dean softly on the lips. "You'll always be safe." He kissed him again. "As long as I can help it, you'll always be safe." He said again.

Dean pulled away from Cas for a moment and gave him a serious look. "Here, Cas, I want you to wear this." He reached down and took the ring he was wearing off his finger. It was a thick, masculine ring, silver with detailed engraving all around it. Castiel held out his hand as Dean slowly slipped it onto his angel's finger.

"I will wear it always, Dean." Cas said as he looked deeply into Dean's piercing green eyes. The two men finished getting dressed when Sammy entered the room. "Guys we need to go to the CDC in Connecticut. Dean, that case you've been teasing me about because I'm obsessed with it? Well I've been reading this book on the vampires. I'll read it to you on the way there, Dean."

"Okay Sammy, let's jet."

"Guys we don't need to take the car." Cas said as he raised his eyebrows and made a face as if to say: "Hello, celestial being."

Dean looked at Cas. "Oh no, now, we're taking the impala. None of that zapping around crap, it gives me a headache."

Okay fine suit yourselves." Cas said as he looked like he was about to disappear.

"And you're coming with us." Dean said as he grabbed his angel's arm.

"Fine I'll go..but at least let me read the book first." He reached out and touched Sam's book. He suddenly had a worried look on his face. Dean we have to leave now." He said with concern.

"That's what I've been saying all along, Jeez." Sammy said.

On the way to Connecticut Dean drove while Cas sat in the passenger side. Sammy sat in the back seat as he explained his obsession and read the book to Dean. "There's town close to where we're headed that has been infiltrated by a small group of very powerful vampires called the Varghulf. They are like a vampire/ lycanthrope/demon hybrid. Very rare."

"These hybrids work directly for Lucifer." Cas said

"They only come out to feast every 1,000 years. It's said that they live in a cavern underground." Sammy said as he looked at Dean.

"That's some scary ass stuff." Dean said as he gripped the wheel tightly.

"There's more, Dean." Cas said as he gave Dean a dead serious look.

Sam continued to read from the book, "It says that in the 21st century, the last century the vampires come out to feed, they will infect their pray with a deadly disease which will eventually eradicate the human race. The disease is the first of its kind. Those infected will suffer the most agonizing death. Internal organs begin to bleed, similar to the Ebola virus. Skin starts to deteriorate like an exposure to extreme radiation. The infection begins immediately and the pain is unbearable. This thing makes Croatoan look like a common cold."

"Holy shit." Dean exclaimed, looking nervous.

"It's being reported that there are two people infected with an unknown disease who are being quarantined at the CDC in Connecticut. They have all the same symptoms. The CDC is calling it ADOR – Acute Degenerative Organ Rupture. What I believe - what I know - is that these hybrids have infected the humans."

"Christ, Sammy, no wonder you've had such a hard-on for this case." Dean said as he gripped the wheel tighter.

"You may as well tell him, Sam." Castiel said as he looked back at Sammy.

"I don't even want to say that part." Sammy said

"Which part?" Dean asked

Sammy looked at Cas and then at Dean before he continued. "It says that angels of the Lord cannot heal the sick from this disease. It's like angels are powerless against it."

Cas was worried. He knew of Dean's stupid heroics and was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect him. Sammy continued reading "But there is one human who will lead the cure. And save mankind."

Cas looked over at Dean as he drove quietly. "Dean…_it's you_." He exclaimed.


	5. Let's Do It

"Cas you know I don't believe in that stuff. I don't want any part of it. I told you, it's too big." Dean said as he continued driving.

Cas breathed in and smelled the earthly smell of the car's interior. Some kind of lemon polish, he thought to himself. Pleasant but it was making his vessel sick. Or maybe it was Dean's reluctance. It was his job to convince his human. He looked ahead and recited "And it is written that the righteous man who shed blood in hell shall be immune to the apocalypse and save all mankind. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it." He looked over at Dean as he drove, "Dean, _the virus is Lucifer_." Cas said firmly, his voice was dry and gravelly.

"Cas, that's crazy talk." Dean said nervously

"No Dean, this is it. When I spoke to God he told me it would be revealed to me very soon why you were chosen. _This is the one_. If you could just let them take a sample of your blood."

Dean shook his head. "No way, Jose." he said sarcastically, "Cas, enough of that. You know I don't believe you so let's just finish this case and move on."

"Dean, at least let them take a sample of your blood so it can be tested." Sammy interjected.

"So, we just waltz in there and demand they test my blood?"

"We'll use our badges. Dean, remember we worked a case there before. With that scientist, Michael Mann? He was a good guy. I know him, he'll help us out." Sam said trying to get Dean to go along.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Mann, I remember that guy." Dean said as if he remembered him fondly.

"Okay enough of this." Cas finally said angrily. He reached out and placed each hand on Dean and Sammy's shoulder. Immediately they were in the parking lot of the CDC dressed in their FBI suits. "Let's go." He said firmly.

Dean opened the car door and stepped out. He looked at his reflection in the car's window and straightened his tie. "Well, Cas I guess if we ever get married you'll be the one winning the arguments." He said as he winked at Cas. Cas got out of the passenger side and gave Dean a serious stare.

Dean and Sammy walked to the building with Cas in tow a few steps behind.

"So were you shocked?" Dean asked Sam as they walked; leather dress shoes clicking against the pavement.

"Shocked about what?"

"Me and Cas."

Sammy let out a small laugh, "I'm not shocked, Dean. I always knew from the beginning that you two were in love with each other, without question."

"Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah Dean, it was. Or maybe it was only obvious to me. I mean you are my brother, maybe I'm a little more intuitive."

"So we good?" Dean asked his brother.

"_Of course_ we're good. Truthfully I'm a little jealous. I wish I had an angel to look out for me."

"I know, it's crazy, right? If you would have told me 10 years ago that I would have found the love of my life and it would be an angel of the lord I would have told you you're insane. I mean what do you even call that?"

"I dunno, _lucky_?" Sam said with a hint of jealousy.

Dean smiled and gave Sammy a playful pat on the back

Just then Castiel spoke out as if he couldn't control himself. "You know I_ can_ hear you two talking. I _am_ a celestial being."

"Sorry Cas." Dean said as they stopped at the tall glass doors in front of the building. Dean opened the door for them and pointed his finger at Cas as he walked through.

"Now remember, Cas, you're a human. No funny stuff, alright?"

Cas raised his hand to his forehead and gave Dean a salute.

"Smartass." Dean said.

"I would rather be a smartass human than a dumbass one." Cas said in his deep monotone. They entered the building and followed protocol and after several minutes of being given laminates, wrist bands and being shuffled to different floors they were finally greeted by their scientist friend, Michael Mann.

"Hello Winchester brothers, it's been a long time." The Doctor said as he reached out his hand and Dean and Sam both gave it a shake. "And who is this, another brother?"

"Dr. Mann, this is my…associate, Castiel." Dean said as Cas held out his hand

"Nice to meet you, Castiel." Michael said as he looked at him with curiosity. Michael had a handsome round face. His skin was very pale, probably from spending his days cooped up in this place, Dean though to himself. His hair was balding on top and he had a short, immaculately groomed goatee. He stood about 5'6" and his short stature made Sammy look even taller by comparison.

After several minutes of debate they finally talked Dr. Mann into letting them view the quarantined patients. Unexpectedly there were more than two. Many more as they would find out. Dr. Man took them into a room with a large glass window. They could see the patients through. There were technicians tending to them. They all looked as if they were already dead. Their skin had a greenish tint to them. "Some patients die immediately from the disease. Some last for days. We have no idea why. The one thing we do know is that it's agonizingly painful." Dr. Mann said as he wrote something down in his clipboard.

Just then one of the patients cried out in pain. Dean and Sam looked on in horror as the patient stiffened up and blood poured out of his mouth. "We're losing another one." Dr Mann said.

"Can't you do anything for them?" Castiel asked, desperately wanting to use his angel powers to save all of them.

"The only thing we can do is keep them comfortable at this point. We have no idea how to fight the virus." Dr. Mann said.

"We do have a lead." Cas spoke out.

"What is it?" Dr. Mann asked urgently excited.

"We need you to draw Dean's blood. We think it may be a cure."

"We can do that but even if it was some kind of cure we'd have to make a serum. It might take _months_."

"We can wait" Cas said directly in his monotone. Cas looked at Dean, "Dean..do it for me? Please?"

Dean looked into Castiel's intense blue eyes. There was no way he could say no to those damn blue eyes.

Dean looked over at Dr. Mann who was waiting for a response. "Alright, let's do it," He said firmly.


	6. He Serves Heaven

Dean let them take a sample of his blood. Dr. Mann and his team of scientists immediately got to work on it.

The next morning Dean woke up with a smile on his face. He opened his groggy eyes and reached over to feel the empty side of the bed. Cas wasn't there. "Cas?" He called out as he got up from the bed. He walked out to the kitchen barefoot, wearing his pajama bottoms and a tshirt. "Cas?" he called out again louder. He heard the noise of someone in the kitchen, "Cas?" When he reached the kitchen it was only Sammy.

"Good morning." Sam said.

"Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked looking visibly unsettled.

"No, I haven't seen him. He must be on one of his angel missions I suppose." Sam said as he took a drink from his glass of milk.

Dean had the most forlorn look on his face.

"Jeez, Dean, he'll be back, don't worry."

"I know…it's just I miss that little guy so much when he's gone."

"Of course you do. But hey, Dean, he's not always gonna be here. You know that right?"

"Yeah I just…I love him so much, Sammy." A tear streamed down Dean's cheek. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Dean, _of course_ it's gonna be that way." Sammy said in comfort, "Especially now that you two are together. It's gonna be tough with him leaving. You gotta be strong, man."

Dean looked at Sammy, "I know, Sammy…Cas,, he's a very important angel," He hung his head down slowly, "He serves heaven he doesn't serve me."

Dean suddenly made a gesture as if he were snapping out of his funk. He stood up straight. "Alright I'm on it." He said trying to sound tough. "Let's get to work on this case."

After several days of studying at the bunker, Castiel eventually returned, to much fanfare from Dean. Their research brought them to a small Connecticut farm located next to a forest. The Varghulf as they would come to be called, were living inside a barn in a small group. They would capture humans and give them as sacrifice.

Some of the infected humans they would erase all memory of any capture and let go but others they would keep as sacrifice to their dark lord. They decided to investigate one night and after much argument ended up taking the Impala. They made their way through the small patch of trees next to the barn in the darkness. From the edge of the wood they crouched down and watched the Varghulf through the open doors of the partially dilapidated barn. The Varghulf looked human at first. But then they revealed their true faces. They were hideous. Their skin was a red color and they had fangs which protruded past their lips in the most obscene way. The brothers and Castiel watched the Varghulf perform what looked to be some type of ritual. They had a human tied to a cross. A smaller group of Varghulf crowded around her chanting something as she cried. "Please let me go. I have a family." She said through her tears.

They all watched in horror as the Varghulf bit the woman on the neck while she screamed. Blood ran down the front of her shirt. It seemed endless. They watched as the virus infected the woman immediately, her skin turned a greenish hue and started to crack and even fall off in places. Blood poured out of the corners of her mouth.

Castiel cringed; there was nothing he could do to save her. "Enough!" He said as he placed his hands on both brother's shoulders and they were immediately back in the bunker.

The three gazed at each other. Cas was out of breath

"Cas you alright?" Dean said as he looked at his angel knowing how tore up he was inside.

"I'll be fine I just…need some time alone."

Cas went into the bedroom. Dean gave Sammy a look as if to say, "_I'm not leaving him alone now_," As he went to follow him.

"Cas, buddy..you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Dean."

"You'll be better when this is all over with."

"I'll be better when I know what's going on here. I've asked father several times but nothing is being revealed to me just yet."

"Cas, lets just go in there and get those bastards."

"Dean, I can't, we have to do this delicately. We have to wait until we find the group's leader. When that time comes, I'll take care of it. I want you and Sam to stay here in the bunker where it's safe."

Dean reached out and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is something you can do. You have to believe that you're the one who's going to end all of this."

"But Cas..how? How am I supposed to do that cooped up in the bunker with Sammy like some child?"

"I don't know how yet," He said as he looked deeply into Dean's green eyes, "Dean, just trust in me, everything that we've been fighting for all this time – it's all been leading up to this. I need you to stay here so you can be safe. You need to have faith."

"Cas, not for nothing but you're the one who made a man with no faith believe. I prayed to you. It's because of you that I even believe what I do now."

"Then do it for me Dean."

Just then Castiel's cell phone rang. Cas reached in his trench coat pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Castiel?" He heard the voice of Dr. Mann on the other end sounding excited.

"Yes, Dr. Mann?"

"We have good news. We tested Dean's blood in one of our patients and it's definitely a cure. We know it completely eliminated all traces of the virus. Now we just need to develop a serum."

"That's great news." Cas said in his usual monotone. "I'll be sure and tell Dean." He said as he hung up the phone. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes. His mood couldn't have been more serious. "Dean, our fate rests with you."

Dean looked at Cas, unsure if he even wanted to know the good news on the phone. "So, where's my Impala?" He asked.

"It's parked outside."


	7. Every Hour, I'm Here

Several months passed with Dean and Sammy working on the case and Castiel helping out whenever he could. Cas would stay the night with Dean whenever he wasn't on one of God's missions. Cas enjoyed being with Dean more than anything and Dean never wanted Cas to leave him. For Dean, the hardest thing for him to do was let Cas go. A despair would overwhelm him when Cas was away on his missions. Until Cas came back and they would spend time together and talk, and have the most wonderful sex Dean had ever had in his life.

Cas stood in the bedroom watching Dean sleep one night of the many nights. His eyes traced over Dean's jaw line and the curve of his cheekbones. Cas always thought Dean was one of his father's most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. How could he not have fallen in love with him? He watched Dean's stomach rise and fall. He admired how his stomach had a tiny trail of hair right below his belly button. The muscle underneath his skin was soft but tight. "Oh Dean, I can never love you enough." He said to himself softly. Dean was in a deep state of sleep having another dream; being coerced into torturing soul after soul. It was a recurring nightmare with him. Dean's body jerked and Cas reached over and placed a finger on Dean's forehead taking some of the nightmares away. "Sleep peacefully, my Dean." He whispered.

Just then he heard Sammy in the kitchen making noises so he went to investigate. He stood in the kitchen door to find Sammy making a sandwich. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked

Sammy jumped a bit. "Oh Cas," He said, startled at first. "No, I couldn't sleep, you either?" He asked as he set his plate on the kitchen table. He gently pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Well, I never sleep." Cas said

"Oh, right, sorry I forgot. It's just you've seemed so human these past few months…with Dean. And this case, it's really getting to me."

"It's okay, Sammy they're working on it. I feel confident that they can make a serum from Dean's blood."

"But what if they can't? What if he's not the one?"

"He is, Sam, which is why we have to protect him. We have to watch out for him.'

"Sure we will." Sam said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Castiel leaned in, "Listen to me Sam, I can't always be here. I need you to tell me that you'll watch over him for me." He said sternly.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Jesus, Castiel what's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing it's just..I'm afraid..I'm afraid that Dean doesn't love me. Not like I love him anyways"

Sammy looked surprised, "Castiel, that's not true. Dean loves you very much. More than you know."

Cas looked at Sam with pain and disbelief in his eyes.

Sam stood up from the table and turned his back to Cas, "Jeez Cas, if you only knew what I've been through with him before you raised him from perdition. All the drinking and fights." He turned back around to face Cas, "Castiel..you changed him. In every way imaginable. You changed him." Castiel's expression hadn't changed. "Cas, he's with you every minute you're here. What more do you want?"

Cas was silent for a moment. He looked at Sammy like he was staring out into a vast sea. "More." He said.

Later that night Cas returned to Dean. He crawled into bed beside him trying carefully not to wake him. He lay on his side and watched him sleep again. He wished he could take all of his pain away forever. His attempt not to wake him was unsuccessful and Dean suddenly stirred, "Cas?" Dean called out immediately in the darkness

"I'm here, Dean." Cas said reassuringly as he reached over and slowly stroked Dean's chest, "Every hour, I'm here," He said in comfort.

"Hey buddy," Dean whispered softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in the dimly lit room. He noticed the sad look on Cas' face, "Everything okay?" He asked as he rolled over to face Cas.

"Dean, I wish I could have pulled you out of hell sooner. I'm so sorry." He said with pain in his voice.

"Come here," Dean said as he pulled Castiel close to him. He gave Cas a peck on the forehead. "Don't you worry about that, Cas. The only thing that matters is that we're here now, together."`

Cas looked at Dean, "Dean. Sammy said that I changed you. Is that true?"

Dean had a surprised look on his face, "Of course you changed me you weird, silly little guy." He wrapped his arms around his angel. He breathed in Cas' scent. That scent took him away to a far place where only him and Cas existed.

"Then, you love me?"

Dean put his finger under Cas' chin and pulled it up slightly. "Cas of course I love you. Listen, nothing's gonna come between us, okay?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, Cas, that's a promise." He pulled Cas closer. "Cas, I love you so much. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Will you try, Dean? For me?"

Dean looked at Cas seriously, "Well… It's like something in my life I was fighting against until now. I love you completely, everything about you. I love the way your body smells, like a sea breeze after a storm. Cas, sometimes I feel like it was scent made especially for me. Was it?"

"Dean, I think…maybe it was. I don't know everything but what I do know is that something happened, when I first raised you from perdition. The first time we met I had no vessel and you had no body, you were pure soul. When I gripped you tight a bond was struck. It's something that can't be denied, it can't be ignored. And whatever happens we were meant to be together…in this time…in this place…right now."

Dean laced his fingers with Cas'. "Cas, Sammy's right, you _have_ changed me, _for the better_. People and things used to make me crazy." He placed a kiss on Cas' eyebrow. "I love you." He moved his lips down Cas' face and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." He said it again as he placed a kiss on Cas' other cheek. "I love you." He said one last time as he kissed Cas softly on the lips. Cas felt his heart beat faster. He could feel Dean's tongue gently invade his mouth. It was one of the most beautiful, earthly things he had ever felt. He never wanted to leave this spot right by Dean's side.


End file.
